The Story of Evil Vocaloid
by Potato-chan99
Summary: The Story of Evil. Vocaloid


Once upon a time, in a country far far away, there were three kingdoms. The green kingdom, the blue kingdom, and the yellow kingdom. The green kingdom consisted of mostly women, quiet, beautiful, peaceful, and kind. Although they were poor, they survived with what they had and took in any refugees. Then there was the blue kingdom. They were proud noblemen who were loyal to their king and thought highly of themselves. They weren't that poor, but still had to work hard. Finally there was the yellow kingdom. This kingdom was most awkward, as it was ruled by a fourteen year old girl. You would expect that a girl as young as that would be kind, sweet, appreciated.

Well, you're mistaken.

The fourteen-year-old-girl was completely evil. Even at her age, she was aggressive, not liked by anyone, rude, and very horrible. The only person who did like her was her twin brother, or servant.

**Rin's POV**

I sat down in the soft grass.

"Ne,ne, Len-kun?" I said to my servant, who lay like a starfish basking in the sun. Almost immediately he sat up, his hair messy, and his soft expression glanced at me.

"Yes, my princess?" He replied calmly. I giggled. Messy hair and a calm attitude did _not _go well together.

"Your hair." I said, between stifled giggling.

Len, my favorite servant, looks a lot like me. He has dirty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that can change color. Of course, he'll do anything for me. I mean, who _wouldn't_? I'm the princess of the yellow kingdom, so I can get anyone to do anything I want. Absolutely anything.

I stared at the sea. It was so beautiful. Crystal blue, this time of year. Usually it was emerald green. But wait-what was that black splotch doing on my sea? Eww. I squinted my eyes. A ship, I think.

I got up.

"Len-_kuun_!" I said loudly, wanting his attention. My servant looked at me, and I pointed at the sea.

"What is that disgusting piece of garbage doing on **my** sea?" Len squinted too, and started walking towards the sea.

"I'll find out, princess." He called from behind him.

"Hurry up!" I yelled. Len started jogging. I sighed and sat back down.

Bored, I started wondering about how my people were doing. If no one lived, who would be there to serve me? Of course, there was that Meiko lady. Ugh. What a pain in the neck. She kept on begging for money.

"Princess Kagamine!" I heard Len. He was jogging towards me.

"These people are heading towards the Green Country! They need directions!"

I made a sour face. Yuck, Green Country? Those nasty peasants with their nasty green hair the color of trash. Always pretending to be oh-so-wonderful. They wear rags and take care of beggars. Who would want to be near them? At least my hair was natural. And I wore _clothes_.

"Ugh, why?" I shouted back.

"They're merchants." Len said, panting as he sat down next to me.

"And? Who ordered merchants to come?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, they said they were going to trade goods with the Green merchants. " He replied.

"Ugh, the Green Country doesn't have any _goods_. All they have are foreigners and ugly green-haired people." I muttered sarcastically. Len laughed.

"Well, are you going to give them directions or not? They seem impatient."

I sighed.

"Oh, fine,fine, but if they complain, it's not my fault. Len, you go over there and do it. I like my view here."

"Yes, princess." Len obeyed and jogged back over there.

The blue-haired merchants stood out so much that I could see them from my spot all the way up on the hill. One of them wore a white suit that matched his fair skin and cerulean hair perfectly. Well, he wasn't as handsome as the yellow court men, but he certainly was handsome, even at my view.

A few minutes later, Len came back. He looked pretty furious.

"Hey, what happened..?" I asked nervously.

"Ugghh, those blue court men. They ask too many questions. " Len said, annoyed.

"One of them actually had the nerve to ask how old I am! Can you believe that?"

I sighed. "Len, let's go home. I'm so-o-o-o-o bored." I said, yawning. Len shook off his frustration.

"Mm'kay. Come on, Princess Kagamine."

In the castle, I had to attend to my other matters. Meiko Sakine had come begging for money again. So-o-o annoying.

"Please, princess." She was in tears.

"Just another hundred coins. My family is very poor. We can't afford food or showering. Because of your government, I can't get a job. I'm learned, and I need money. Please, just this one time. Please!" I yawned.

"You have 500 coins in debt, and you ask me for more? I can't help you with that." I snickered.

"Why don't you lay off the sake? That'll save you some money. And, eww, you haven't taken a shower? Guards, take her away." The Meiko lady screamed and cried, and she even said,"I'll get you for this, Kagamine!" But I didn't really care. I thought of it as 'business taken care of.'

The next day, I heard that the prince of the Blue Kingdom was visiting the Yellow kingdom to thank us for the directions. Waving my hand daintily, I said,

"Why should we let _him_ in?" while pouting at Len.

He sighed. "But, princess, it's very polite. It's not like I like him either, but you know your mother. She'll get on us." I nodded in agreement. Len was so smart.

"Alright. Send some messengers to the Blue camp. Invite them over." Len smiled and walked out of the hall, and I got back to sorting out matters.

Finally, I heard the galloping of horses. Moaning, I got off my throne and headed to the stables. Len was waiting with some blue-haired men. I spotted the leader, and one look took my breath away. His blue eyes, deep as an ocean, were dark and solemn, yet gentle. His straight blue bangs drooped across his forehead, touching his eyebrows in a princely manner. He had wrinkles near his mouth because of so much smiling, and a kind face with soft, peach skin. He was strongly built yet capable, but also very gentle.

"Ah, hello. You must be the Princess of the Yellow kingdom." He said in his high-pitched but manly voice. Smiling, he commented on how pretty and young I looked, but the entire time I stared into his eyes. So..dark blue. So...lovely.

"So, I would like to thank you to my greatest," he started, "because we would've been lost without you. As a gift of appreciation, I would like to give you this dress. It probably won't fit you" -He blushed as he said this-"but please just try it. It was meant for the Green women actually, but I really appreciate your help so please keep it." Len thanked him.

"Umm..., sir, what is your n...name?" I stammered, blushing. The man smacked his hand to his forehead and laughed.

"What an idiot I am! I forgot to mention my own name, hahahaha! Kaito. Kaito Shion. "

I smiled nervously. "Um, would you have tea with us? It would be payment for my help."

Kaito smiled. "Sure."

In the castle, Kaito marveled at all the paintings and statues. It was like he had never been in a castle before.

"Wow, that painting is so vibrant with colors. Who is it?" he kept on asking.

"Umm, here, Kaito. The tea table is over there. " I said. I began relaxing more, and at the tea table Len called out my favorite snack.

"Alright, Princess Kagamine. Today's snack is a brioche." He set a two dainty white plates with yellow roses out in front of us and put two brioches on my plate.

"Sir Kaito, would you like one?" Len asked politely. Kaito nodded ravenously, and suddenly there was a huge grumble. Kaito blushed and put his hand on his stomach, and I couldn't help burst out laughing at this. I hadn't laughed that good in a long time. Kaito joined in, but Len didn't.

Instead, he said seriously, "Princess, I'll go into the kitchen to get some jam on your brioche." and he hurried away. I didn't really care about his action, since I was having such a good time with Kaito. We talked and talked about different things, from favorite foods to family. It was wonderful. Then, he took out his pocket watch and looked at it, his eyes bulging.

"I really have to leave. I'll see you again." I laughed.

"That's fine. And call me Rin, okay? Let's meet tomorrow." Kaito nodded, and said,

"Goodbye Rin. Nice meeting you." Then he ran out of my castle.

That night, as Len brushed my hair and tied my nightgown back lace together, he asked me a sad question.

"Rin, do you like that man Kaito Shion? I mean, he's so weird." I gasped and turned around.

"He's not weird! And why are you asking me?" I said, my eyes wide.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know it was that personal. " Len said sarcastically.

"Oh, whatever. " I said, rolling my eyes. Len made a long stroke in my hair, finished, and patted my shoulder.

"Goodnight, Princess Kagamine." He said softly, and rushed out before I could say anything.

While I was in bed, I grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly, blushing and not realizing anything. My mind was saying one word:_ Kaito, Kaito, Kaito_. Then I got it.

I loved him.

Kaito Shion.

The next day, I woke up at five A.M. I was so excited, I could hardly wait. '_I'm meeting him again._' I thought. I wore my best clothes, a white gown with yellow flowers. I stared at the window, wondering when he would come. Then I realized he was probably at Green Country trading goods.

_I had to find him._

Wearing my gray robe and hiding my blonde hair under the hood, I escaped the castle before anyone woke up. I grabbed my favorite horse, Josephine, and rode towards Green country. It took about an hour, but I finally reached. Looking left and right, I saw a simple village. A few green haired men strode about, selling food and small gift items. Women with long green hair sashayed about, washing clothes and hanging them up. I made a sour face as some small green haired brat asked for money. Turning my head, I looked for Kaito. Where could he be? Then I saw some blue thing flashing. Turning Josephine, I went in that direction, finding a garden. It was gorgeous, with hibiscuses and violets everywhere. Finally I saw him. Smiling, I was about to head in his direction, but then I saw another girl. She had kind turquoise eyes and the silkiest, most beautiful hair in the village.

Kaito seemed to be laughing and talking to the girl, and they both had their arms on each others torsos. Suddenly, I felt possessive about Kaito. Emotions flared up in my heart, jealousy, anger, hurt, misery. I don't know how, but something made my face wet. Touching my eyes, I found that I was crying. I turned, my eyes stinging, and I tried to stop but I couldn't. I rode back to my kingdom, holding back my tears. Then I ran inside my warm castle. Len was leaning on the wall, looking furious, but I grabbed him and ran to my room.

"Len... I...I.." I began to say. Then something in me snapped. I began wailing, tears running down my face. Len grabbed my shoulders, looking shocked.

"What happened?" He demanded. Through my tears, I told him my story. Then I decided what was right.

Kaito was mine, mine only. Only I could touch him, only I could laugh with him, only I could love him. That girl was going to pay. And I knew exactly how.

"Len, you're going to kill that girl. " I commanded, almost ready to cry again. Len looked confused.

"No, Princess. Let's kill that man. No one gets away with making my princess cry." he said aggressively.

"No, Len. " I said. "I want him. I love him." Len looked shocked. Then he lowered his eyes.

"Fine. I'll kill her. But only for you, princess. Only for you."

"Now, Len." I ordered.

Len strode outside, going towards the stables. I hastily wiped my eyes. Business done. I decided I would tell him that she was murdered unexpectedly, and that I felt extremely sorrowful about her sudden death. And then Kaito and I would talk together like old times, soon get married, and live a happy life in my kingdom forever. Clichéd, but wonderful. And chances are that would happen.

I sat on the chair next to my window, staring outside. If only Kaito had fallen in love with me. Of course, sooner or later he would. But why was that peasant-girl with him? I hate peasants. They're like weeds in the ground ready to be picked out. They spoil the chances of the real flower to be grown, stealing all that water. In this case, a yellow rose is the real flower.

I fell asleep on my windowsill. I dreamed about Kaito's and my wedding. Len was the ring carrier, looking fairly depressed. Luka, my head chef, and her husband, Gakupo, were my bridesmaid and priest. A thousand people were in my huge church that I had specially built for my marriage...

Suddenly, my maid, Miki, woke me up from my wonderful dream. I was about to yell at her, but she told me something important.

"Princess! Len is here with blood all over him!" she gasped. I bolted upright and ran to Len's room.

"Did you do it? Did you do it?" I asked eagerly. Len just stared into space, his face tear-stained. Blood covered his hands, pants, and shirt. Eww, he looked horrible.

"Yuck, you look gross. Miki, get him cleaned up." Miki nodded, obviously disgusted too, but headed to the bathroom for preparations for his bath anyway. I sighed, satisfied.

I guessed that I shouldn't see Kaito yet, because by now he would be lamenting about his lovers death. I needed to give some time so that he could tell me everything.

In the morning I decided to check on Len. Once I got to his bedroom, I noted that he looked a lot better.

"Len..?" I asked softly. He was still asleep.

"Do you mind if I invite Kaito over?" I asked, knowing he was actually awake. He mumbled a protest under his covers, but I laughed.

"It'll only be an hour. Don't worry."

I took half an hour to pick out my clothes. Then I remembered my present from Kaito. I decided to wear it, just to flatter him. Opening the box, I found something unusual. It was a white dress with layers for the skirt and it had turquoise trimming on each layer. On the straps were green ribbons, and there was a dark green sash at the waist that was tied in a bow at the other side. It was beautiful; I wondered if a same version would come in yellow. Then I saw a note in a small envelope. Opening it, I read it, guilt growing inside of me.

**_Dearest Miku,_**

**_I wonder how you are doing without me. Is everything all right? How is your friend Haku? And your family?_**

**_I miss you so much here in the Blue Kingdom. I don't know why you refused to come here with me to Blue Country; things are so much better here. My sister Kaiko is dying here to meet you. Is Nigaito in the Green Village with you? How is he?_**

**_Count Ruko is very strict here. She wants everything done in two days. How harsh is that? I bet that Count Mikuo is much nicer over there. He is, after all, your brother._**

**_Remember the first time we met? I was doing trading with Count Mikuo, and you, as his sister, had come to keep him company. I saw you there, and you were so beautiful that I had to meet you. I wonder if you have changed your looks since I've been gone?_**

**_I'll be meeting you in 3 months, and doing trade with your brother. It takes a long time to sail all the way across the yellow sea. I love you, my beauty. Keep in touch._**

**_Much love,_**  
**_Kaito Shion_**

The letter was written before Kaito came here. He meant to send it to his lover, but never got to. A single tear rolled across my cheek. Kaito really did love Miku, whoever she was. I couldn't win Kaito after what I'd done. It wasn't his fault, or Miku's fault, or Len's fault.

It was mine.

I buried my face in my pillow, making it wet. Why did I murder her? Why? Well, I loved Kaito. But he didn't love me back; that was the problem. I just...I just helped my problem. That's it. That's all there was to it. '_Ah, but murdering a girl helped solve your problem? That's not right_' A voice said in my head. I buried my face deeper into my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

About one hour later, I heard something awful that woke me up. I looked through my window, and there was something that took my breath away.

An army. A huge army with knights and horses, with two people leading front.  
Kaito Shion. And Meiko Sakine.

A single dagger shattered my window, missing me by inches. I looked through, horrified. Meiko Sakine's voice came. It was bold and scary, not the Sakine I knew. The Sakine I knew was scared and pitiful.

"SURRENDER OR SEND YOUR ARMY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Someone grabbed my hand. Len. He pulled me out of my room and threw me into his, locking the door.

"You'll be safe in there, princess." Len's muffled voice came through the door. I heard the noise of running feet.

I sat on Len's bed, scared. Taking out one of his books, I started to read.

Then, half an hour later, Len burst through the door and locked it shut. I heard Sakine's yelling and Kaito's talking outside the door.  
"What happened..?" I asked.

"We lost the war. Now you'll be hanged. But I have a plan. " Len said seriously.

Len grabbed my dress and started unbuttoning it.

"Hey! Pervert!" I exclaimed, and grabbed my dress back. He touched my hand softly.

"Princess, consider it part of my plan." He said quietly. I sighed and took of my dress while Len turned around.

Then my heart jumped. He wasn't planning on...no way...

"Len, what _is _your plan...?" I asked suspiciously.

Len smiled sadly.

"We'll be switching places. No one will notice; we look alike. Don't worry."

I gasped. Not another beloved life. First my mother, and now Len? No.

"No, Len. You don't deserve it. I committed a sin that has a penalty for death. If you die, how will I pay my sin?"

And right then, I broke down into tears. Outside, Sakine and Kaito were hushed. Len hugged me and I wet his chest.

"Hush, princess. It's alright. Your death will be my death; I can't bear to live without you. Its better for one person to die rather then two, no?" Len said, stroking my hair. He started taking off his clothes. Once he finished, he handed them to me. "Princess, take these. Wear them and cover your hair and looks. Then go to the yellow sea's bank. There will be an empty hut; live there."

We put on each others clothes. I began to cry again,and Len held my hands and did something no one had ever done before.

He kissed me.

It was a quick, soft kiss; but it felt long and loving. Once we parted, Len's loving light blue eyes gazed into my teared ones.

"I love you, Rin."

Then he banged open the door. Sakine instinctively put her sword to Len's neck; but she smiled a pitiful smile as if she knew that Len was acting as Princess Kagamine. Kaito's angry eyes glared at me.

"You horrible little bitc-" Sakine's hand covered Kaito's mouth. "Kaito, that's enough. The poor girl has had too much torment."

I was shocked. If they knew that I was the real princess, why didn't they react?


End file.
